Birth of Tayla and Tayla of Astoria Extra Info
by Sawnya
Summary: Mainly posted for fans of Tayla of Astoria, Chestra and other fics I posted. Doesn't have much DBZ yet it is mainly background information for fans.
1. Chapter One: Tayla's Conception

BIRTH OF TAYLA-Prequel to "Tayla of Astoria"

(Otherwise titled as "Just One More Child...")

Melissa "Sawnya" T.

(This story revolves around Tayla's birth, and it happens during the  
eighteen months that some of the Mantros Chloe family decided to make a trip to  
Planet Hysle, to convince the Hyslians in joining them against Frieza. After  
the eighteen months, most of the Mantros Chloe family and their friends on the  
Korin, Shalila Chloe's private family ship, were killed by the Saiyans. Baby  
Tayla had saved her sister, Gracina, and some other siblings by creating a force  
field in outer space.

Before Tayla's conception, her mother, Princess Tika Chloe, had been  
begging her husband, Superior Granden Heir Apparent Mantros Chloe, to give her  
just one more child...just one more. Mantros loved all of his nineteen other  
children dearly, but he was a bit weary of having to worry about impregnating  
his wife all the time...)

DISCLAIMER: Although DragonballZ is Akira Toriyama's creation, all characters  
mentioned in this story are mine. If you wish to borrow any of my characters in  
either BIRTH OF TAYLA or TAYLA OF ASTORIA, please ask first and give me credit  
for them. Thank you!

Chapter One: Tayla's Conception

Five months after leaving Astoria for Hysle.

Mantros and Tika were lying in bed together in their beautifully  
decorated pink and gold room on the fancy family spaceship, the Korin, when Tika  
began rubbing her husband's inner upper arms (a favorite Astorian erogenous zone  
for men and women) and pleading with him for just one more child.

Mantros, a strong, tall muscular warrior, felt himself weaken under  
his wife's caress, but he managed to laugh. "Tika," he said, "aren't nineteen  
children enough for you? You always tell me, 'Mantros, please, just one more  
child, and I swear that this will be the last one.' And that was ten children  
ago! Nineteen children are plentiful, even for an Astorian family!" Mantros  
said that last sentence, even though many Astorian families had as many as  
twenty or thirty children. The largest immediate Astorian family in existence  
was from the Clan of Pearl, which had fifty children! Mantros loved his wife  
and children, but he pitied the Gran and Granden of the Clan of Pearl!

"Tika," he laughed again, "If you keep up with this 'just one more  
child' stuff, we will have more children than the Gran and Granden of the Clan  
of Pearl!"

Tika smiled gently. "You don't need to worry, sweetheart; even I  
don't plan to produce that many children."

Mantros sighed, running his large hand through his dark brown hair.  
He was the spitting image of his powerful father, Superior Granden Bajal Chloe.  
He took Tika's slender hand in his.

"Robin," he said, using his favorite pet name for her because of her  
red-gold hair, "You said that phrase fifteen children ago!"

"And you have been happy with every child that I have bore you, even  
our petulant little Gorna."

Mantros chuckled. "Gorna is not so little anymore, Robin! She is a  
married woman now with two children of her own! Not that our Gorna was ever  
little to begin with. She has always been large and muscular!"

Mantros' grin suddenly turned into a scowl when he added, "And you  
know that Gorna threw a fit the last time you had insisted that I give you just  
one more child! I had to hear that woman's mouth for weeks about little Nieca!  
Like she has anything to say about how many children that we have! If she  
weren't our daughter and the next ruler of Astoria after myself, I would have  
throttled her!"

Tika sighed wearily, "She has never been too happy with any of her  
younger siblings, not since I had given birth to Raakon. She thought that after  
Raakon, we had had enough children. Oh, the fit she threw when I later gave  
birth to our twin girls, Ralia and Tracina! She had been so furious because up  
until then she had been the only daughter! Poor dear, she's always been so  
jealous of her siblings!"

"She may as well get over it; the others are here to stay. And she  
has two little ones now, so she needs to stop letting her petty jealousy get to  
her."

"She treats them so poorly, Mantros, I think. Rojal and Lelina barely recognize  
her when she comes into their nursery. When she does spend time with them, she  
lavishes Rojal with attention, but completely ignores Lelina. Poor little dear,  
she had done nothing to deserve her mother's indifference!"

"Gorna has never been a happy woman..."

Tika leaned her reddish head on her husband's bare, muscular  
shoulder. "Do you think that it was something that I had done to her?"

Mantros shook his head. "No, sweetheart, Gorna is just Gorna. I  
should have never let Father talk us into naming her after his peevish sister,  
Aunt Gorna. Maybe that name is a curse." Tika, immediately reassured, began  
rubbing her husband's upper inner arms again.

Tika, completely forgetting about Gorna for now, once again pleaded,  
"Mantros, I do really want one more child, just to make the numbers even. I  
love having young children to care for."

"Then have Gorna hand Lelina over to you for a few weeks when we  
return to Astoria."

"Please, Mantros..." Tika pleaded again, softly, as she began  
kissing her husband's bare, hairy chest. She ran her slender fingers down his  
impressive muscles and kissed his throbbing Adam's apple as a gesture of her  
submission to her mate.

Mantros sighed heavily, but with great pleasure. He knew that  
seduction was his wife's way of getting difficult requests granted, but he was  
weakening. Tika's long, extra-soft, downy red-gold hair brushed against his  
bare skin, making him quiver with delight.

The Superior Granden Heir Apparent of Astoria finally gave in when  
his mate began kissing his upper inner arms. "Alright, Robin," he agreed, only  
a bit reluctantly, "One more child. But that is it, Tika, and this time I mean  
it." He hoped that he would be able to keep his word this time, for he had told  
Tika that phrase twelve children ago!

He promptly flipped his wife over onto her back and mounted her,  
kissing her fiercely...


	2. Chapter Two: Tika Makes Her Announcement

Chapter Two: Tika's Announcement (You know what that is)   
  
"Heh, heh, so the little wifey wants just one more child--again, eh?   
Are you two trying to beat the record of the Gran and Granden of the Clan of   
Pearl? If you are, you two have thirty more little ones to go!" Superior   
Granden Bajal Chloe slapped his oldest son's back companionably. "You two have   
a lot of loving to do to pull that one off!"   
  
Mantros groaned at his father's words. His father was always   
teasing his favored child about Tika's famous "just one more child" phrase. He   
and his father both knew that less approving relatives in the Clan of Chloe   
often said that Princess Tika Chloe had more children than sense. Mantros had   
recently fought his brother, Aijal, three weeks before they left for planet   
Hysle when Ajjal had dared to repeat that statement. Mantros had only ended up   
with a black eye and a broken finger, but all of Aijal's ribs had been broken.   
Mantros would not allow anyone to insult his wife.   
  
And Tika was an excellent mother to her large brood, and she somehow   
managed to give them each individual attention. Mantros could barely keep up   
and keep track of his numerous children, but Tika handled it so easily. She was   
very organized and calm and protective of her large family. And Tika was also a   
wonderful grandmother as well, making sure that each grandchild received her   
individual attention.   
  
Mantros and Bajal were watching the stars from a large window on the   
spaceship. In seven more months, they would reach planet Hysle, which was a   
sister planet to Astoria. The Hyslians and the Astorians were not genetically   
compatible as mates, but still the two planets managed to get along well. The   
Hyslian people resembled Papillion dogs with large butterfly-wing-like ears,   
heavily fringed with fur. The Mantros Chloe family and the Superior Granden   
were paying Hysle a rare social visit. This was a special trip, to convince the   
Hyslians to ally with the Astorians against Frieza and his minions.   
  
Mantros and Tika had brought along ten of their nineteen children:   
the twin girls Ralia and Tracina, Dejal, Bytron, Corpros, Gracina, Leron, Makal   
and the twin boys Necron and Fejal. Their youngest boys, Arlon and Lukan, had   
been left on Astoria with nurses, but the youngest child, Nieca had been brought   
along. The four oldest children: Gorna, Bajal, Cletos, and Raakon had also been   
left behind. Marya was a priestess at the Temple of Chloe, and she had been   
unable to leave her duties for an extended period of time. Jaypros had also   
been left behind.   
  
Tika strolled to the starboard side of the ship where Bajal and   
Mantros were, wearing a big smile. Gracina was walking right alongside her,   
carrying little Nieca. Makal, Necron, and Fejal were running behind them,   
sparring with each other as usual. Eventually the three boys became too loud   
and rowdy until Gracina told them to be quiet in her usual schoolteacher-like   
voice. The three brothers immediately obeyed because Gracina was a strong   
healior, and she could easily cuff them if they got out of line. Actually none   
of the younger Mantros Chloe siblings dared to defy her.   
  
Gracina kissed both her father and her grandfather on their rough,   
stubbly cheeks. Both men were pleased, but then they both remembered that   
neither one of them had bothered to shave that morning. Mantros looked his   
daughter over appreciatively, like any father would with an attractive daughter.   
Gracina was the most beautiful of his daughters, almost sixteen years old, with   
ankle-length, sunshiny blond hair, high cheekbones, and large sky-blue eyes.   
She was also an excellent healer and fighter, and Mantros was certain that she   
would make any man a good wife in a few years' time. Mantros thought that very   
few men were good enough for his favorite daughter, and he normally disapproved   
of two-thirds of Gracina's potential suitors.   
  
Except for his nephew, Lektron, who was twelve years older than   
Gracina. Lektron had recently (and a bit nervously) admitted to his uncle that   
he cared for Gracina, and that he wanted to court her. Gracina had admitted to   
having a small crush on Lektron, even though she had at first thought him   
boorish and crude like her brother, Bajal, who was Lektron's best friend.   
Mantros chuckled at the memory of the usually haughty and brash Lektron being so   
nervous. Mantros and his father both fully approved of Lektron as a future   
husband for Gracina, and they both knew that Gracina could keep him in line.   
  
The age difference did not matter to Mantros, for he himself was ten   
years older than his wife, and Tika had been eighteen when Mantros had made her   
his bride. Mantros remembered how relieved both his parents had been when they   
found out that he was going to finally settle down and give them an heir for   
Astoria's throne. Now they were worried about Prince Bajal, who was twenty-two   
and had no intentions of taking a bride anytime soon.   
Mantros' own wife took her husband's large hand and placed it on her stomach.   
Mantros rubbed her abdomen experimentally, feeling a small swell. He smiled and   
sighed wearily. Tika could get pregnant faster than any woman he knew.   
  
"Already?" he pretended to groan, as Bajal chuckled. He ignored his   
father's whisper, saying, "Twenty down, and thirty more to go!"   
  
But Tika had heard her father-in-law, and she smiled. "This is   
going to be our last child."   
  
"Hah!" Bajal snorted, as Mantros groaned for real this time. They   
both knew that Tika had said that phrase eight children ago!   
  
Bajal grinned. "Congrats, congrats, though of course by the time we   
get back to Astoria, you'll be begging my boy for another one more child! You   
have thirty more to go, my dear, thirty more!"   
  
"Aw, Mam, you're really not going to have another baby, are you?"   
Necron moaned. "It was enough to hear Nieca cry all the time when she was a   
baby! That was all she knew how to do! And that's all she still knows how to   
do! My ears are still ringing from when she had cried as a baby!"   
  
Nieca stuck her tongue out at him, as Necron made a face at her.   
Tika admonished both of her children to behave themselves.   
  
"Well, I'm not changing any diapers!" Makal declared.   
  
"You never changed diapers in your life, Makal," Gracina told him   
contemptuously. "I can't even get you to bring things for the babies when the   
Nurses and I need help!"   
  
Fejal asked, "Is the baby going to be a boy or a girl?"   
  
Tika smiled. "I've been pregnant for only three weeks, Fejal! But   
from what the amniocentesis says, I am likely to have a girl."   
  
Necron, Makal, and Fejal all made faces then. "Great," Necron   
mumbled, "Just what we need: another whiny baby girl like Nieca!"   
  
Nieca cried, "I am not whiny! I am not a baby!"   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
"No, I'm not!"   
  
"Yes you are!" all three boys chorused.   
  
"I am NOT!" Nieca was beginning to get angry.   
  
"Yes you are!" the three boys sang again.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Mantros ordered them. "You three boys will stop picking   
on your sister, or all three of you will not be allowed to spar for a week!"   
  
The three boys looked down, shamefacedly. "Yes, Father," they   
mumbled.   
  
Mantros continued. "Now everyone of us here will do what we can to   
make your mother happy and comfortable. After all, we will soon have another   
little one."   
  
"I'm glad Mamma's having another baby!" Nieca announced.   
  
Mantros smiled. "I'm glad you are, but why is that, sweetheart?"   
  
"Because everyone always tells me what to do, and when this baby's   
born, I'll have someone to tell what to do!"   
  
Mantros and Tika both sighed.   
  
  
  
Tika and Mantros received the final results of Tika's amniocentesis,   
which showed that their baby would definitely be a girl. "What will we name   
this little one?" Mantros asked his wife. "We've only seven months to decide."   
An Astorian woman's gestation period was only seven months.   
  
"How about Gorna?" Tika asked mischievously, and Mantros groaned   
aloud.   
  
"Please tell me you are kidding!"   
  
Tika laughed softly. "Well, how about we name her after your   
sister, Petrula?"   
  
"No way! That woman snores like a pig, and eats worse than one.   
Every time I'd speak our new daughter's name, I'd be reminded of that crude   
sister of mine. Next suggestion?"   
  
"Well, how about Shalila?"   
  
"We were going to name Gorna after my mother, remember?   
Unfortunately, that idiot brother of mine, Aijal, named his first daughter,   
Shalila! That's what I get for not settling down sooner!"   
  
"If you had settled down sooner, you and I would not be married."   
  
Mantros kissed his wife's neck and grinned. "True, very true. But   
seriously, Tika, one Shalila per generation is enough. Besides everyone would   
be getting them confused with each other. Let a few of our children name their   
daughters Shalila."   
  
"What about Aliquina? Wasn't that one of your mother's best friends   
long time ago?"   
  
"Aliquina? The Sastorian healer?" Mantros inquired of the   
half-Saiyan, half-Astorian woman that his mother had befriended before Aliquina   
had died. "It is a lovely name, but it would bring back painful memories for   
many of our Clan members. Every time someone spoke our daughter's name, they   
would be reminded of Aliquina's ill-fated romance with that Saiyan barbarian,   
Arcan!"   
  
"The same Arcan who had Aliquina as his slave and told her he loved   
her, but then abandoned her?"   
  
"Exactly. You know that story is always told to Astorian girls to   
discourage them from marrying or associating with Saiyan men. I pity the woman,   
but Aliquina was a fool to commit suicide over a mere Saiyan." Aliquina had not   
been alive for over sixty years; in fact they had lived during the time that the   
Astorians had rebelled against their Saiyan captors and took back their planet   
from them. However, everyone still talked about Arcan and Aliquina, as if the   
star-crossed couple's romance had been recent. All Astorian parents told that   
story to their daughters to impress onto their minds just how unreliable and   
untrustworthy Saiyan men were.   
  
"She did love him though. And he had loved her for a time."   
  
"Maybe, but I would blast any Saiyan male who looked twice at any of   
our daughters. And I would throttle any daughter of mine who even thought of   
mating with a Saiyan. Thankfully, our daughters have better sense. I hope our   
new one does too."   
  
"I'm sure that she will." Tika wisely decided not to go into one of   
her speeches about not all good Saiyans being dead ones. She sincerely hoped   
that one day the Astorians and the Saiyans would resolve their issues and make   
peace with each other. Mantros, however, despised the entire Saiyan race,   
except for the few Sastorians that lived on Astoria. The Saiyan/Astorian   
conflict was a heated subject between he and his wife.   
  
He intertwined his arm with his wife's, and both of them went into   
the main control room where they would await a message from Mantros' mother,   
Superior Gran Shalila herself.   
  
Shalila was right on time, communicating through satellite video and   
audio from her private computer room in the Palace of Chloe on the moon of   
Chloe. Her familiar face appeared on the large, wide screen above the control   
panels.   
  
"Good evening," she told them pleasantly. "Mantros, your father   
says that you two have some news for me, but that old fool would not tell me   
what it was! He said that it was up to you two to tell me. What is it?"   
  
Tika told her briefly and happily about her impending birth. The   
normally composed, yet temperamental Superior Gran squealed like a schoolgirl.   
  
"Wonderful!" she cried. "So my son gave in, after all!" Mantros   
nearly keeled over.   
  
"Mamma!" he shouted. "You knew of my wife's intentions?"   
  
"Of course I did! And if we had told you, you probably would have   
found some excuse to keep Tika at home. Well, is it a boy or a girl?"   
  
"A girl," Mantros answered, mildly annoyed that Tika had told of her   
intentions to his mother first. His mother probably had told Tika how to   
convince him too. Mantros was surprised that she had not given Tika tips on how   
to please her son more in bed.   
  
"Tika..." he began reprovingly. Tika blushed.   
  
Shalila interrupted him quickly. "And what is her name to be?"   
  
"We-we don't know, Mamma-lan," Tika stammered. (Mamma-lan was the   
Astorian word for mother-in-law.) "We can't decide."   
  
Then Tika had a thought.   
  
"Mantros, what do you think?" she asked him. "Why don't we give   
your mother the honor of naming our little one? She has done so much for us."   
  
Shalila mildly protested, "I'm honored, but that choice should be   
your decision to make."   
  
"I don't see why not," Mantros said, agreeing with Tika. "Just as   
long as it's not Gorna, Petrula, or Aliquina," he said with a small grin at his   
wife.   
  
Shalila sighed. "So much for Petrula. Are you certain of this?"   
  
"Yes, Mamma! Any name, but those three that I mentioned."   
  
Shalila fiddled with a still-red curl of her hair, as she tapped her   
temple in deep thought. Finally, she said, "I think that um.... Tayla...after   
my own dear mother? I believe that would be a lovely name! There has not been   
a Tayla in the Clan of Chloe family since then!"   
  
Mantros and Tika both agreed happily, glad to have the minor issue   
resolved. "Tayla it is," Mantros declared.   
  
"Princess Tayla Tika Shalila Tayla Rosynthia Chloe...I love it!"   
Tika cried happily. "Thank you, Mamma-lan!"   
  
"No sweat," Shalila told her, using a favorite Planet Earth   
expression. "I wanted to name one of my own three daughters Tayla, but that   
stubborn husband of mine wore me down. He insisted on naming the twin girls   
Felinda and Jesynthia after his aunts. And then he talked me into naming our   
last daughter Petrula before I recovered from the effects of the anesthesia. If   
I had been fully awake at the time, I would have forced him to let me name her   
Tayla, but that old fool that I love took full advantage of my condition.   
Actually, that dear oaf of mine took full advantage of me every time I wasn't   
fully awake...that's how almost all of my children were conceived." Shalila   
grinned and said, continuing, "Mantros' father usually mounts me before I have a   
chance to wake up-"   
  
Tika flushed uncomfortably, and Mantros groaned aloud. "Aw, Mamma,   
please do not talk about coupling with Father! Ugh!"   
  
Shalila laughed. Mantros had sounded just like a teenage boy.   
"This comes from a man whose wife is pregnant almost every other year or so! As   
often as you impregnate her, Mantros, you shouldn't be so shocked! How do you   
think you were created?" Shalila grew wistful after a moment. "I would have   
loved to have more children myself, but that battle on planet Dijon caused me to   
become infertile. Well, I can't really complain, although most Astorian   
families have ten children or more. After all I have four sons and three   
daughters, and I have my three heirs in line for the throne of Astoria: you,   
Gorna, and now little Rojal. Rojal's become plump, by the way. You two will   
hardly recognize him when you return! And Lelina has finally been   
toilet-trained!"   
  
Tika smiled tenderly at the thought of her grandchildren. Mantros   
was amused at the thought of his new daughter being younger than some of her   
nieces and nephews.   
  
Shalila interrupted their thoughts. "Put that big lug of mine on   
the communicator. I want to make sure he is staying out of trouble!"   
  
"Yes, Mamma," Mantros chuckled. But Mantros and Tika's children   
came running in the main control room at that moment, and all of them demanded   
to speak to their "Nama" first.   
  
"Nama, Nieca wet her pants!" (Necron)   
  
"Nama, tell Necron and Makal to stop picking on me!" (Nieca)   
  
"Nieca wets her pants like a baby!" (Makal)   
  
"Shut up, Makal!" (Nieca)   
  
"Make me!" (Makal)   
  
"Nama, hi, love you...listen is Lektron there?" (Gracina)   
  
"Nama, what presents are we getting when we get home?" (Fejal)   
  
"Fejal, you shouldn't be asking that!" (Tika)   
  
"But, Mamma..." (Fejal)   
  
"No buts, Fejal. You heard your mother! That was rude of you!"   
(Mantros)   
  
"Hey Nama, how are you? Is my husband, Andros there? How is my   
little Jaca?" (Ralia)   
  
"Jaca is walking now, Ralia-" (Shalila)   
  
"Nama, how does this dress look on me?"(Tracina)   
  
"What do you care, Tracina? You can't mate with any of the Hyslian   
men?" (Corpros)   
  
"So what, Corpros? I still want to look good!" (Tracina, who was   
still single and the vainest of the Mantros Chloe daughters next to Gorna. She   
was also a clotheshorse.)   
  
"You are the vainest female that I know!" (Corpros, who was the   
vainest of Mantros' sons)   
  
"I am not! And look who's talking...you carry a mirror and comb   
when you go into battle!" (Tracina)   
  
"Ah, the truth comes out! Kami, you really are as vain as an Earth   
peacock, Corpros!" (Dejal)   
  
"Guess what, Nama? Mamma's going to have another baby, and it's   
going to be a girl! Finally I'll have someone to boss around!" (Nieca)   
  
"Nama already knows about the baby, dummy!" (Makal)   
  
"I am not a dummy! You are!" (Nieca)   
  
"You are dummier!"   
  
"You are the dummiest!"   
  
"Children, that is enough squabbling!" (Mantros)   
  
Shalila laughed. "Maybe Nieca could be a warrior after all. She   
certainly has the spirit for it, if she can tell her brothers off like that!"   
  
"Nama, please, please talk my mamma and pappa into letting me be a   
warrior!" (Nieca)   
  
"We'll have to talk about that some other time, Nieca..."   
  
"Nieca couldn't be a warrior!" Makal crowed. "She's a weakling!"   
  
"At least I'm not scared of spiders like you are!"   
  
"I am not scared of spiders!"   
  
"Yes you are!"   
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Mantros roared. "Children, Nama specifically asked to   
speak to Granpappa. Nieca, would you summon him, please?"   
  
"Yes, Pappa." Nieca ran off to do her father's bidding.   
  
"Nama, is Lektron there?" Gracina asked again.   
  
"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. He's off training with Bajal."   
  
"Nama, how does this dress look on me?"   
  
"It looks lovely, Tracina. Red is your color."   
  
"Nama, is Jaca around? I just want to say hello to my little   
baby..."   
  
"Jaca is napping, Ralia, but I'll send someone to bring her here."   
  
"Thanks, Nama."   
  
"Nama, we love you. Will you tell Lektron that I love him?"   
  
"And tell Andros that I love him..."   
  
"And tell Rako, Stuko, and Sedron that I love them..." Tracina, who   
was also man-crazy, said.   
  
"My, so many suitors, Tracina. You really should pick one soon..."   
  
"I know that I should, Nama, but I love all three of them!"   
  
Mantros shook his head at this. He hoped that Tracina would pick   
one of those three fools to be her husband soon. He liked none of them for her,   
but it was his daughter's choice. He just hoped that she would pick one before   
his unborn daughter, Tayla, was old enough to have suitors herself.   
  
"Girls, your grandfather is on his way to speak to Nama, so will you   
and the rest of my brood give her a chance to speak to him?" Mantros asked.   
  
"Yes, Father!" all three girls chimed.


	3. Chapter Three: Tayla Makes Her Perilous ...

Chapter Three: Baby Tayla's Perilous Journey to Life   
  
  
Seven months later.   
  
"It is time!" Tika screamed, as the third contraction rippled   
throughout her slender body. Her favorite personal maid, Soyka, was propping   
her up, guiding her to the hospital quarters of the Korin. Tika clutched her   
swollen stomach, as her water suddenly broke.   
  
"Sweet Kami!" Tika shrieked. "The pain has never been so fierce!"   
  
Mantros, Gracina, and Bajal were racing down the corridors to reach   
the terrified Tika. Mantros had never heard his poor wife so panicked. Tika,   
like any other woman, had endured great pain during childbirth, but never   
anything this serious. Mantros felt that something was horribly wrong.   
  
When the three fighters entered Tika's delivery room, Tika was   
writhing and crying with more pain than usual. Tika was normally brave and   
patient during childbirth, and for her to be this terrified was a horrifying   
sight to see. Tika was panicking as if this was her first child, instead of her   
twentieth. Soyka had induced her mistress to sleep with a special herb put   
under her nose that was supposed to ease some of the pain. Two healers, one   
healior, and two Nurses were attending the frightened future Superior Gran.   
  
"Tika!" Mantros rasped in fear. Sweet Kami, there had only been two   
births where his beloved had been in this much pain: Gorna's and Raakon's.   
Gorna's birth had been difficult because it had been Tika's first birthing, but   
Raakon had been a breach birth, with his neck tangled in his umbilical cord.   
Both he and his mother had nearly died, and the pregnancy with Raakon had   
already been difficult enough; Tika had nearly miscarried her fourth son several   
times. Raakon had been a miracle birth; perhaps that was why Tika had favored   
him so much above many of her other children.   
  
But Tika's pregnancy with the unborn Tayla had been smooth and easy,   
with nothing worse than the usual problems. Of course Mantros have had to stop   
coupling with his wife after five months, but that had been a sacrifice that   
always had to be made.   
  
Gracina quickly washed her hands to help assist with her mother's birthing. One   
of the older healers, Renkyon, of the Clan of Brimmel, said that both Tika and   
her baby were in grave danger. Little unborn Tayla was in a breach position,   
which was troublesome for an Earth woman, but doubly dangerous for an Astorian   
woman. If Tayla were not removed from her mother's womb soon, both Tayla and   
Tika would die.   
  
Renkyon asked Mantros and Bajal to leave, so that they could   
proceed, but Tika loudly protested her husband's departure. Mantros hurried to   
his wife's side and held her hand. He sang their favorite Astorian love song to   
soothe the poor woman.   
  
Mantros told all of the healers, including his own daughter,   
fiercely. "You cannot let my wife die! You must save her! You have to!" He   
was concerned for their baby too, but Tika was his first priority.   
  
Mantros held his wife's hand and soothed her the best that he could.   
"C'mon, Robin, you have to hang on! You cannot leave me!"   
  
Gracina scrubbed her hands clean again, as Renkyon whispered in her   
ear, "We may be able to save your mother, but we don't know about her baby." He   
discreetly pointed to an x-ray screen that was scanning Tika's swollen stomach.   
On the screen, Tayla was still in her breach position, but now the umbilical   
cord was wrapped firmly around her neck.   
  
"Should we perform a caesarean?" Gracina asked.   
  
"Maybe. Get the anesthesia ready."   
  
"Save my baby!" Tika screamed. "Do not worry about me!"   
  
"Tika, have you lost your mind?" Mantros cried. "I am not losing   
you!"   
  
"And we are not losing little Tayla either!" Tika cried. "You have   
to save her! I don't want her to die!" Tika cried a prayer to the ancestors,   
asking them to spare Tayla, even if they had to take her to heaven.   
  
Renkyon grew pale. A choice would have to be made quickly: Tika's   
life or Tayla's life. He explained to Mantros, Gracina, and Bajal that they   
would have to choose.   
  
"Do not worry about me!" Tika screamed, as she attempted to push out   
her little one. "Save the baby! I am serious!"   
  
"Tika, we can have other children-" Mantros began.   
  
"No, we can't!" Tika shrieked. "I am certain that this will be the   
last one. Don't ask me how I know; I just do! We have to save her! Renkyon,   
you and my daughter worry about Tayla first!"   
  
"Tika, I am not allowing you to risk your life!" Mantros argued, but   
there was nothing more that he or the others could say to dissuade her. The   
wishes of the mother in labor always overrode everyone else's in cases like   
this, unless she was unconscious...   
  
  
...Inside the womb, tiny unborn Tayla was fighting with the strange,   
fleshy cord choking her. She couldn't breathe; the air could not reach her tiny   
lungs. It was dark and wet and cold. Being inside this place where she had   
been living in for the first seven months since her conception had been warm and   
cozy, but now she wanted out!   
  
She wanted to live!   
  
Don't give up on me. Don't let me die.   
  
The baby pulled and tugged at the cord, but it only made things   
worse.   
  
Mamma, help me!   
  
The baby girl wanted to cry, but she couldn't, not yet. She made   
one last tug, and she pulled the cord away from her neck just enough to let her   
breathe.   
  
Then she saw a great light. Suddenly, there was a hole, a large   
gash in the roof of her current home. Two slender, graceful hands reached   
inside her dark little world and started feeling about for her, as she swam in   
her placenta.   
  
The little one continued to hold the strangling cord away from her   
neck to give her just enough air to survive. The two strange appendages grabbed   
her, as her placenta suddenly broke.   
  
"Oh no!" a terrified voice that seemed to belong to the hands cried.   
"The cord is still strangling her!"   
  
The baby made one last yank and successfully ripped the cord away   
from her neck. Air rushed in, and suddenly she had to defecate and urinate at   
the same time. She did so, as she was lifted out of the wet, cold darkness into   
the even colder, yet brighter light.   
  
She opened her tiny rosebud mouth, and her scream reverberated   
throughout everywhere...   
  
  
..."She's going to live!" Gracina cried excitedly. "Listen to those   
lungs!"   
  
"That's one loud kid!" her grandfather declared, as his   
granddaughter lifted the newly born Tayla away from her mother's womb. Tayla   
was still holding her torn umbilical cord in her tiny, red fist. She was   
bawling loudly, waving her inanimate tormentor around like a prize kill.   
  
Tika smiled weakly at her screaming, confused baby, and then she   
fainted. Renkyon examined her quickly, and he determined that she too would   
live. Tika was just plain exhausted, from the stress of pregnancy and the   
effects of the now-working anesthesia. Mantros was tremendously relieved, and   
feeling horrible that he had given up on his child too easily. But to his   
credit, he had truly feared for his wife's life. This event brought back   
painful memories of Raakon's birth.   
  
"Forgive me, Robin," he whispered, "And you too, little Tayla.   
Forgive me for doubting you both."   
  
Bajal chuckled with relief. "You should have known that any child   
of yours wouldn't give up so easily! All of your children were stubborn little   
tykes!"   
  
Gracina gently bathed her newborn sister in saltwater, and then she   
powdered and diapered her. Tayla continued to bawl, but her screams were not so   
loud as they were. Gracina cuddled her close, for now Tayla smelled sweetly of   
lavender and mint and baby powder. Tika awoke slowly, and her breasts filled   
quickly with milk. Mantros and Soyka helped prop her up, and Gracina gently   
laid Tayla in her mother's weary arms. She helped guide Tayla's tiny red mouth   
to her mother's milk-filled breast. Tayla found the nipple in no time, and she   
began to greedily eat.   
  
Bajal laughed. "She's got her mother's determination, my wife's   
stubbornness, and her father's appetite!"   
  
Renkyon cleaned Tika up and began to sew her gashes back together.   
Tika kissed Tayla's forehead, as Mantros whispered words of fatherly love to his   
baby. He also asked Tayla to forgive him. Tayla tickled her father's chin with   
her toes. She held no grudges. She liked her father tickling her small feet.   
She laughed around her mother's breast. She loved the softness of her mother's   
breast, and the warm, sticky liquid that her mother was providing her. She also   
liked her mother's tired hand smoothing her black, downy hair, which was already   
shoulder-length.   
  
An exhausted Gracina thanked the ancestors, as she knelt beside her   
mother's bed. Tayla would live, and so would their mother! Little Tayla   
gripped her sister's finger, and gave a tiny curvature of her mouth that Gracina   
swore was a smile. Tayla seemed to be smiling around her mother's nipple. She   
stared directly at Gracina despite her fervent feeding. Her look was so intense   
for such a small baby.   
  
Thank you for not giving up on me, the baby girl seemed to be   
saying. Thank you for saving me.   
  
Gracina's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"You're welcome, little one," she whispered, as the tears   
overflowed, cascading down her perfect cheeks.   
  
  
  
Tika had insisted that Tayla sleep in the same room as her. Tayla   
was sleeping peacefully, encased in a soft green blanket woven from quality   
Astorian hair. She seemed to be smiling in her sleep.   
  
Mantros and Gracina had demanded that Tika get some sleep. Tayla   
had already been fed and changed. All of the Mantros Chloe family that had been   
on the ship was gathered around her round crib.   
  
Bajal stroked the baby's hair with his thick index finger, as Nieca   
just stared at her in wonder. Gracina was rubbing Tayla's arm, and Mantros was   
rubbing Tayla's cheek. The boys were unusually well behaved, and they stood   
there themselves, worshipping her.   
  
Necron broke the silence by declaring, "She was louder than Nieca   
ever was! I could hear her from the other end of the ship!"   
  
"Be thankful that we could hear her. It almost didn't happen that   
way," Ralia scolded him. She had nearly lost her baby, Jaca, a year ago, under   
almost the same circumstances as her mother's.   
  
"She's a strong little thing," Bajal said. "She already held her   
head up, and she's only two days old! If that old scouter of ours is correct,   
she's going to be a powerful and smart baby! Wait until Shalila hears this!"   
  
"I can already feel her power," Mantros declared. "She is destined   
to be a warrior or a healior; I can sense it."   
  
"I think all of her power is in her lungs!" Necron added.   
  
Bajal chuckled. "Well the little tyke had to put her power   
somewhere!"   
  
Renkyon said, "It is a little too soon to determine intelligence,   
but from what the tests are showing, she is going to become someone of great   
importance."   
  
"She is someone of great importance!" Mantros nearly shouted. "She   
is a Princess of Chloe, an elite-class Astorian! Of course she is going to be   
endowed with the best!"   
  
"That's right!" Bajal added. "This kid had potential. She's on her   
way to becoming a great healior."   
  
"Isn't that a little too soon to determine?" Bytron asked.   
  
"Quiet, boy, what do you know?" Bajal asked him. "You don't have   
any little squabs to speak of! Tayla is a powerful and sweet little thing!"   
  
"And a beauty!" Corpros cried.   
  
"Mantros, you'll have to be warding the boys off from her," Bajal   
told him.   
  
Mantros laughed and kissed Tayla's forehead. "Sleep well, little   
Tayla; I love you."   
  
"We all do," Gracina added softly. She kissed Tayla's forehead as   
well.   
  
Nieca wanted to kiss Tayla too, so Gracina lifted her up close   
enough for her to do so. The boys just blew kisses and left; they didn't want   
to seem too mushy.   
  
Renkyon dimmed the lights in Tika and Tayla's room. Soyka patted   
Tayla on her head, and checked briefly on Tika. The family members began   
tiptoeing out of the room, so that they would not disturb Tika or Tayla.   
  
Mantros kissed Gracina's pale cheek and whispered his thanks for her   
saving her little sister's life. Her mother had softly thanked her earlier.   
  
"Pleasant dreams, sweet little Tayla," Gracina whispered to her   
sleeping newborn sister, as she left the room. She was the last one to leave.   
  
Tayla stirred for only a moment, but then she closed her saucer eyes   
once more.   
  
THE END (for now)


	4. Background Info On Tayla Chloe, Her Frie...

TAYLA OF ASTORIA   
Melissa "Sawnya" T.   
  
DISCLAIMER: DragonballZ is the creation of Akira Toriyama.   
DragonballZ is his creation, not mine. I do not own any of the original   
Dragonball places or characters.   
  
The characters that are mine personally are Tayla, Dirkan, Shalila, Hazel,   
Reccor, Jaden, Chestra, Balair, Diamonique, Crystalis, Eclipse, Mahogany, Bhodie   
Lett, Charkan, Queen Frost, Princess Journa, Arcan, Kami Orchida and her   
butterflies, Toria, Papillus, and all other Astorians, Hyslians, Meatians,   
Calmagians, Ginyu Girls, and residents of planet Reznak. Queen Muriella and   
Marrell are sort of mine, since DBZ never mentioned the name of Vegeta's or   
Goku's mothers. In other words, any character that was not originally in DBZ that is mentioned   
in this story belongs to me. Characters may be borrowed with written permission (I can be flexible), as long as the borrower gives me credit. If not, I can't be held responsible for what some of my stolen characters might do to you, should you make them mad...   
  
The original Dragonball characters mentioned in this story are Bardock (father   
of Goku), Frieza, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, King Cold, the East Kaio-sama, and etc.   
Almost all of Frieza's original minions are in this story as well, especially   
Zarbon and the Ginyu Force.   
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place in an alternate timeline that follows the   
Dragonball saga for the most part, except that Tayla Chloe plays an important   
role in some of the events. Some of the facts in the Dragonball saga have been   
changed to accommodate Tayla and her family's existence; for example the time   
between major events [Planet Vegeta's explosion] has been lengthened to allow   
more storyline depth. In this story, there were many years between the   
conquering of Meat and Kanassa and Planet Vegeta's explosion.)   
  
WARNING: Do not expect this story to entirely follow the DragonballZ timeline   
before Goku's time. Remember that this is an alternate dimension. I am already   
planning a sequel to this story, should things work out like I hope.   
  
The character bios and possibly the attack summaries are written in present   
tense, but the story is written in past tense.   
  
SOME OF THE CHARACTERS (that were not originally in the Dragonball saga):   
  
PRINCESS TAYLA CHLOE OF ASTORIA: the heroine of our story. She is brave,   
beautiful and very strong and intelligent, with the potential of being the   
strongest Astorian of her people, even stronger than her grandmother, Shalila   
Chloe. Her fragile, petite appearance (and her ability to fully hide her ki   
level) often deceives her enemies into thinking that she is weak, and they learn   
their mistake too late. She is only five-feet tall, with long black hair and   
brown eyes. Her good, compassionate heart is her greatest strength, as well as   
her greatest weakness, and her enemies often take advantage of this to make her   
submit to them. She is a "healior" (someone who is a warrior and a healer) who   
can treat many illnesses and defeat many enemies. Tayla is also a superb   
swordswoman who is very deadly with a sword, and like her grandmother, she can   
jump in the air and have her sword land back neatly into its sheath. She is a   
fierce fighter when she has to be, but deep down, she is a gentle creature who   
will try not to kill if she can avoid it. She is often warned by her friends   
and family not to "let her heart get in the way". She is the youngest   
(twentieth child) of Mantros and Tika's children.   
  
SUPERIOR GRAN SHALILA CHLOE OF ASTORIA: the greatest female warrior in the   
Rosetta Galaxy. When she was only two years old, her mother, also named Tayla,   
fled Astoria during the first Astorian-Saiyan War with her only daughter to the   
Milky Way Galaxy. They were on their way to planet Sorscha, but had to land on   
Earth instead where the evil underworld lord, Darbura, killed the first Tayla.   
The eight-year old girl was later found by the senzu-bean growing cat, Korin and   
Kami, the Namek Guardian of the Earth, and was raised by them until she was   
seventeen. Shalila later avenged her mother by defeating Darbura during the   
15th Tenkaichi Budoukai (the World Martial Arts Tournament) and helping Kami to   
drive him back to hell before leaving Earth permanently to return to Astoria to   
avenge her people and claim her rightful place as Superior Gran. With the help   
of Dirkan, she conquers the Saiyans and Queen Frost and brings peace and hope to   
the Rosetta Galaxy, as well as regaining her planet.   
  
Shalila is beautiful, even though she's eighty-two years old (she   
looks about forty when this story begins), and she has reddish-gold-colored hair   
and gray eyes. She is also petite; but again, don't let the fragile appearance   
fool you. Shalila is a fierce warrior and an excellent swordswoman (she and   
Dirkan later teach Tayla sword-fighting), and she also has her granddaughter's   
trick of having her sword land in its sheath on its own. She possesses her   
mother's sword, the Sword of Chloe, which is a double-edged sword with a ruby   
handle and pommel. The blade is coated with pure gold and has the Rose of Chloe   
carved in its surface. This sword has helped its owner on many occasions.   
  
Shalila raises Tayla after Tayla's parents die, and although she   
assigns Dirkan and Gracina to be Tayla's guardians, Shalila has the final say on   
Tayla's care, welfare, and training.   
  
DIRKAN: The Namek ex-mercenary who trained Shalila himself for the battle   
against the Saiyans and Queen Frost. He is the second strongest being on   
Astoria, and one of the strongest warriors in the Rosetta Galaxy. He is also   
very intelligent, serving as Shalila's advisor, as well as her bodyguard. He   
looks almost like Piccolo, except that he is taller, his head is more   
cone-shaped with clear spots, and he wears a red and white fighting uniform,   
like the Clan of Chloe. He is Shalila's closest friend and confidant, as well   
as her lover after her husband's death. He had refused to marry her when she   
was younger because of her arranged marriage to Bajal, and that he thought that   
it would be best if Shalila married and mated with her own kind. They rekindle   
their romance some time after Bajal's death, and after some convincing from   
Shalila, he finally agrees to marry her.   
  
Dirkan also has a special bond and closeness with Tayla and becomes   
her assigned guardian and bodyguard. He is very protective and loving with her   
and is like an uncle to her.   
  
  
SUPERIOR GRANDEN BAJAL CHLOE OF ASTORIA: Shalila's husband, a mighty warrior,   
whose enormous ego matches his great strength and heart. He makes a brief   
appearance at the beginning of this story. He and Shalila have seven children,   
with Mantros being the oldest. (Mantros is the only child mentioned in this   
story.) He had married Shalila shortly after their victory over Queen Frost.   
  
SUPERIOR GRANDEN HEIR APPARENT MANTROS CHLOE: Tayla's father, oldest of   
Shalila's children. He is also the father of Gorna and Gracina. Mantros, a   
strong warrior himself, and his first cousin, Tika, also his wife, have twenty   
children (thirteen sons and seven daughters), but only six of them are important   
in this story: Gorna (the oldest child), Bajal (the second child), Cletos (the   
third child), Raakon (the fourth child), Marya (the tenth child), Gracina (the   
twelfth child), Nieca (the nineteenth child, who is killed shortly after this   
story begins), and Tayla (the twentieth child and the youngest).   
  
PRINCESS TIKA CHLOE: Mantros' wife and mother of Tayla. She is a healer.   
Tayla later names her new friend and pet chameleon bird after her. (Tika in   
Astorian means "one of a kind".)   
  
SUPERIOR GRAN HEIRESS APPARENT SECONDARY GORNA: Mantros and Tika's firstborn   
child, as well as Shalila's granddaughter, she is the future ruler of Astoria.   
Gorna is tall, muscular and ugly with dull reddish-brown hair and dull green   
eyes. She is a powerful warrior herself, but she is greedy, power-hungry,   
spoiled, and peevish, and she insists on having everything her own way. A   
selfish and insecure woman, she envies Tayla's great intelligence and power, and   
quickly decides that she wants Tayla out of the way-permanently. She fears that   
Shalila will try to make Tayla the next ruler of Astoria instead of her, and   
Gorna knows that the Astorians do not entirely approve of their Superior Gran's   
choice for the throne. Gorna will do almost anything to get rid of Tayla.   
  
PRINCESS GRACINA CHLOE: Tayla's sister, teacher, and closest friend, she is also   
assigned as one of Tayla's guardians. She is loving as well as stern with her   
youngest sister and tries to make her into a lady as well as a healior. Gracina   
is very tall (the tallest of the Clan of Chloe women) and beautiful, with Nordic   
cheekbones and long, golden hair with blue eyes. (She resembles a blond Greek   
goddess). She is considered to be one of the wisest Astorians on the planet,   
and like Tayla, she is a healior. Gracina is an excellent warrior and   
swordswoman in her own right, although she is not as strong as Tayla and Gorna.   
She is Mantros and Tika's twelfth oldest child.   
  
PRINCE BAJAL CHLOE: Tayla's oldest brother, he is a powerful warrior (less   
powerful than Gorna, but more powerful than Tayla, at least while she is a   
child). He is Mantros and Tika's second oldest child, and he's as arrogant and   
proud as his grandfather, for whom he was named after. Bajal is tall and   
muscle-bound with a thick beard and mustache.   
  
PRINCE RAAKON CHLOE: Tayla's other brother, the most talented male healer of   
the Clan of Chloe, who does not like to hurt or kill others unless it's   
absolutely necessary. He was a former healior, who fought valiantly, but his   
being forced to kill others nearly drove him insane, so he was allowed to retire   
from warring and become a healer. He is Mantros and Tika's fourth oldest child,   
and one of the wisest (along with Gracina and Marya) of their children. He is a   
peaceful man who gave up his fighting to live in peace and heal others.   
  
PRINCE ETROS CHLOE: Gorna's manipulative, shrewish husband (also her first   
cousin), who is somewhat dominated by his wife. He is a warrior also, but a   
poor and cowardly one, and he is nowhere near as strong as his wife. He is short, skinny, and very ugly with a fat nose and receding hairline. Gorna only married him because he is   
submissive to her, and shares her goals about ruling Astoria.   
  
SUPERIOR GRANDEN HEIR APPARENT ROJAL CHLOE: Gorna and Etros' firstborn child of   
their two children who happens to be the only child that Gorna fully approves of   
and loves. Rojal slowly becomes even nastier and power-hungry as his mother,   
but she completely dominates him. He often goes along with what she wants to   
please her and his father. He is a warrior, three years older than Lelina and   
five years older than Tayla. He at first despises Tayla because of his mother,   
but then he dislikes her on his own because she is the favorite of Superior Gran   
Shalila.   
  
PRINCESS LELINA CHLOE: Gorna and Etros' second oldest child, she is Tayla's best   
friend despite her mother's obvious dislike of Tayla. Lelina is a healer who   
often is hurt by her mother's coldness towards her and Tayla. Lelina does not   
approve of her mother's plans or doings, and she tries to talk her brother out   
of carrying out his evil plans, but is rebuked constantly.   
  
PRINCE RICCAN CHLOE: Gracina's oldest son who is a warrior. Boisterous, loud, and a bit overconfident. Looks up to Tayla.   
  
PRINCE LEKTRON CHLOE: Gracina's husband and Etros' younger brother, who   
completely supports his wife and loves her. They have four children between   
them, two sons and two daughters. His power level is equal to his wife's, and   
he is a healior like her and Tayla.   
  
PRINCESS MARYA CHLOE: The High Priestess of the Temple of Chloe, this   
clairvoyant princess also has the ability to read minds, tell fortunes, and   
occasionally predict the future through "premonitions". The wisest and most   
spiritual of Tayla's siblings, she remains neutral and non-judgmental during   
most family disputes, making her an excellent mediator and counselor. Being a   
Priestess, she is not allowed to fight or marry, and must always be escorted by   
a warrior or a healior for protection because she has taken vows not to kill   
(like all Priests or Priestesses). She is Mantros and Tika's tenth oldest   
child. Marya is also the child that most resembles her mother in physical   
appearance.   
  
SOME SPECIAL ASTORIAN ATTACKS (not all attacks are included yet):   
  
Mirror Shield: This attack can only be used when an opponent charges a blast.   
It does not work for punches and kicks. A Mirror Shield deflects an enemy's   
attack (such as a Big Bang or Final Flash) right back onto the enemy,   
backfiring, causing the enemy to be damaged by his or her own attack. Mirror   
Shield is the second most powerful Astorian attack next to Electric Quake, but   
Mirror Shield requires some ki because the more powerful the enemy's attack, the   
harder it is to cause the attack to backfire. Usually however it is considered   
to be one of the most powerful and least ki draining of the Astorian attacks.   
A Mirror Shield is executed by crossing right wrist over left wrist in an X with   
both hands closed in fist and then throwing the arms back and opening the fists.   
  
Electric Quake: The most powerful and dangerous attack of the Astorians, this   
attack is used by the caster placing the hands on the ground, and turning much   
of his or her ki into high-voltage electric waves which enter the ground,   
reverberate throughout a large surface area and destroy or damage anything that   
is on the surface at the time. The attack only works on an opponent that is   
touching the ground; if they are in the air, it has no effect. It harms anyone   
(friends and foes) that is standing on the ground in that area at the time by   
electrocuting them at high voltage. (Astorians can control and manipulate   
electricity, and they cannot be harmed by it.) This attack is only effective   
when the caster is standing on solid ground (not in a ship or water), and   
because it causes a large range of damage (and drains the most amount of ki, as   
well), it is considered to be a last resort move. Astorians are the only ones   
that cannot be harmed by this attack.   
  
Electric Touch: This is as powerful as the Mirror Shield, but more direct, this   
move is accomplished simply by touching the enemy and electrocuting them through   
the hands of the attacker. Caution must be used with this move as well as with   
the Electric Quake--releasing too much electricity into the victim significantly   
drains the attacker's ki. Both the Electric Quake and the Electric Touch moves   
require the user to be in good health to use them effectively.   
  
Rings of Saturn Scarf: This is accomplished by putting the fingertips and thumb   
tips of both hands together to form an O, and then pulling the hands away from   
each other in a straight line to form an band of pure ki. This band can be   
wrapped around the enemy like a scarf, which steals the ki of the victim. This   
is one of the least ki-draining moves for the attacker, but if the attacker is   
hit in the back of the head from behind, the scarf automatically dissipates, and   
the ki is returned to the victim.   
  
Shield Field: This creates an almost impenetrable ki barrier around the person   
using it, protecting him or her and those nearby inside from most attacks.   
However it can be destroyed instantly by a Final Flash or makansappo (special   
beam cannon), or if the user dies or loses his or her ki significantly (it takes   
some ki to maintain the barrier). The strongest Astorians can use their life   
force instead of their ki to maintain a Shield Field, and in this case the   
barrier will remain in place until the user dies or the user chooses to remove   
it him or herself. Only five percent of Astorians have been able to do that,   
and all of them are, of course, from Clan of Chloe.   
  
NOTE: This is a new saga in the Dragonball story. Princess Tayla Chloe's story   
begins in the same time as the Bardock movie. Princess Tayla is from planet   
Astoria, a planet with fighters strong enough to hold their own against Frieza   
and his Saiyans. Tayla is the granddaughter of Superior Gran (queen) Shalila   
Chloe, the greatest female fighter in the Rosetta Galaxy. The Rosetta Galaxy   
contains the planets Astoria and Vegeta. Shalila Chloe once defeated and killed   
Frieza's mother, the evil Queen Frost, a woman more ruthless and powerful than   
her husband, King Cold, sixty years before Tayla's time.   
  
When the teenager Frieza found out that Shalila Chloe was   
responsible for his mother's death, he vowed revenge on Shalila and her people.   
Frieza only has two goals in life: to be the most powerful warlord (and   
businessman) in the universe and to destroy the Clan of Chloe, the elite royal   
family that rules Astoria from the moon of Chloe. (Astoria has seven moons, and   
the most serious oaths of all are sworn by all of them. A "Seven Moons" oath is   
the most sacred of all Astorian oaths.)   
  
On Astoria, there are fifteen clans, with the Clan of Chloe being   
the ruling one. The Clans are named Chloe, Cornsilk, Sahara, Brimmel, Hagen,   
Pearl, Emerald, Myst, Nova, Hazel, Darnell, Ruben, Quartz, Sapphira and   
Eustachia. In the Clan of Chloe, all those with Chloe blood in them are   
considered princes or princesses. The clans manage their own affairs   
separately, but all of them are subject to Shalila and the Clan of Chloe and the   
Astorian laws. In a clan, every child's position in life is determined   
during the first few years of his or her life (except for Priest/Priestess,   
which is voluntary). In a clan's hierarchy, there are 8 classes: Gran and/or   
Granden (the rulers of the clan), Warrior, Healer, Healior (this role requires   
great strength and intelligence), Priest/Priestess, Scribe (some healers,   
healiors, and priests/priestesses are also Scribes), Technician, Scientist,   
Farmer, Hunter (although warriors and healiors are also trained to hunt) and   
Laborer (the laborers that assisted the healers and healiors were called   
Nurses), the lowest class of all. However in the Clan of Chloe, there are only   
eight classes: Superior Gran/Granden, healer, warrior, healior, technician,   
scientist, scribe, artisan, and priest/priestess. (The Clan of Chloe members   
have the greatest strength, intelligence levels, and power levels of all   
Astorians, and so none of them are ever reduced to lower positions.) All   
Astorians know how to fly, using their ki. The lower positions that serve the   
Clan of Chloe all come from other clans who are chosen to live on Chloe for life   
(it is considered a great honor to live on the beautiful moon of Chloe).   
Aliens, such as Dirkan, are not put into clan classes, and although they have to   
follow Astorian law, they are not held to Astorian standards, as Astorians try   
to respect other cultures (except Saiyans).   
  
Marriages between separate clans have to be approved by the clan   
grans or grandens, but if the clan leaders (or parents) disapprove, the couple   
involved can appeal to the Superior Gran or Granden, who can overrule any   
decision made by any clan leader, or their subordinates. Every Astorian (and   
non-Astorians who have lived on Astoria for two years) has the right to a trial   
by the Superior Gran or Granden when they are accused of a crime and the clan of   
that person cannot resolve it themselves.   
  
At the time of Tayla's birth, the Saiyans were involved in their   
partnership with Frieza in conquering planets and destroying the inhabitants of   
the planets in order to prepare them for sale. Powerful races buy these planets   
from Frieza's Planet Trade, but there are two catches to the sales.   
  
The first catch is that Frieza is smart enough to sell his planets   
only to people that he can conquer later. The second catch is that Frieza sends   
the Saiyans and other minions to destroy the new customers so that he can sell   
the planets again and again and again. New buyers never learn the full truth of   
Frieza's deals until it is too late because Frieza's previous customers are all   
killed immediately, and the few trusted with the full truth are sworn to   
secrecy.   
  
However Shalila Chloe knows the full truth of the Planet Trade's   
dirty deals because Queen Frost used to operate the Planet Trade the same way   
(before it was passed down to her sons, Frieza, and his brother, Coola. Coola   
operates the western branch of the Planet Trade, only he has no Saiyans to help   
him.) Shalila herself had learned this when she went undercover as a new   
warrior for Queen Frost for a while, and she advanced quickly because of her   
fighting skills. At the same time, she learned exactly how the Planet Trade   
worked before finally conquering Queen Frost and the evil Saiyan king, Dayrus   
(Prince Vegeta's great-uncle), who used to rule Astoria before Shalila took her   
planet back from him with the help of her friends Dirkan, a Namek.   
  
Now at this time, Shalila was Superior Gran of Astoria, and her   
other granddaughter, Gorna Chloe was Superior Gran Heiress Apparent (the future   
ruler of Astoria). Shalila was married to Superior Granden (king) Bajal Chloe.   
Shalila loved him dearly, but she never quite lost her affection for her first   
real love, the Namek, Dirkan, a former mercenary who not lived on Namek since he   
was a child. Dirkan had stayed by Shalila's side throughout the last sixty   
years (he would not marry her because he believed that Shalila should continue   
her lineage through another Astorian's blood only. Oh, and the small fact that   
Nameks can only reproduce by spitting eggs out of their mouths had something to   
do with it too.)   
  
Tayla's story began when she was six months old and traveling on her   
family's private spaceship, the Korin, the ship that was named after Shalila's   
foster father, a white Earth cat. Tayla's parents, Mantros (Shalila's first son   
and the next ruler of Astoria) and Tika (Mantros' second cousin and wife) were   
already amazed at their youngest child's potential. Tayla's intelligence and   
power levels were very high for her age, even by Astorian standards. Mantros   
and his father, Bajal, were discussing over the ship's radio with Shalila about   
the possibility of making Tayla a "healior" (someone who is both a warrior and a   
healer). Tika, a slender graceful woman with red-gold hair, and her other   
daughter, Gracina were fussing and playing with baby Tayla. The Mantros Chloe   
family had been out in space for eighteen months and Shalila had yet to meet her   
youngest granddaughter, although Shalila had been talking endlessly to Dirkan   
about Tayla's potential. Shalila had also been grousing about her husband and   
family's long absence and was thankful that they would be coming home in a week.   
The Chloe family had much to celebrate when Mantros, Bajal, and the others   
returned home. All was well with the Chloe family, but they were unaware of two   
small Saiyan ships approaching the Korin, intending on destroying Shalila's   
family. The two Saiyan ships had managed to block the Astorian ship's radar   
alert, so the Mantros Chloe family was unaware that they were coming. But   
Dirkan wasn't. Even though, the Saiyan ships' could not be detected on any of   
Astoria's radars, he could sense their evil ki, and decided to warn Shalila   
immediately.   
  
OTHER EVENTS THAT HAPPENED DURING THIS TIME PERIOD WERE:   
  
1.Grandpa Gohan finds baby Kakarot (Goku) and takes him to raise him as his own   
son.   
  
2. Prince Vegeta is four years old. He has three older sisters: twins Soira and   
Silka, ten years old, and Journa, six years old. King Vegeta was currently   
having his son prepared for his first assignment by Frieza. Journa was born   
with a high power level for a female Saiyan, and she was chosen to be one of   
Frieza's fighters, much to her mother's despair. Their mother, Queen Muriella,   
was already upset enough about her only son working for Frieza at such a young   
age.   
  
3. Frieza begins to have misgivings about the Saiyans as well as the Astorians,   
thanks to Zarbon and Dodoria.   
  
4. Bardock, the third class Saiyan warrior and father of Goku, has an   
eight-year-old son, Raditz, by his beloved, Marrell. Marrell was a good friend   
of Queen Muriella, despite their class differences (she was also one of   
Muriella's maidens and deliverer of the Queen's babies.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________   
I do love reviews! But then all fanfic writers do! I know that this story doesn't really have any DBZ characters in it yet; this was mainly posted for those fans who have been reading "Tayla of Astoria", "Chestra", and any other stories I've posted.   
  
Hope to hear from you soon! And thank you everyone for the nice reviews about my stories! =)


End file.
